


Deal?

by SweetbunThorn



Series: Butcher [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi went to jail for his crimes and he's been released, Everyone Is An Adult, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Butcher, Post-Canon, Serial Killers, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: “It might be possible that you had a premonition.”-If you see this fic anywhere but AO3, it's been reposted without my consent
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Original Male Character(s), Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Butcher [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/961686
Comments: 32
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the repost thing. I've recently discovered that my fics have been uploaded to fic app without my consent.
> 
> This was also spur of the moment in an attempt to get past my block with my other fic
> 
> -  
> If you see this fic anywhere but AO3, it's been reposted without my consent

_Ryuji blinked open his eye and was greeted by a muted looking Yoyogi Park. A shutter ran down the man’s spine as he looked around the area. Why was he here and why the hell was he in the middle of one of the wide ponds? Ryuji waded through the pond, pausing only when his foot hit something. He glanced down at the water, swallowing down a scream as a torso floated up to the surface. The man jumped back only for his foot to hit another body part. Suddenly various body parts started floating up to the surface._

_Ryuji backed up until his back was pressed against a tree. His eyes wildly flickered around the body parts until they fell upon two face down heads. One had a butterfly on the back of their neck while the other had a skin discoloration. A pair of cut hands reached out of the water and pulled him under._

* * *

Ryuji shot up and gripped his chest, panting wildly as he attempted to calm down from his nightmare. He patted his chest before sighing and falling back into bed. Ryuji glanced over at the clock, seeing the bright red light say eight thirty.

“So that explains why Akira’s not here.” He muttered as he got out of bed, grabbed his eye patch, and went into the bathroom.

“Ryuji?”

He paused in the doorway and looked over his shoulder. “Morning, Mona.”

“You were tossing around a lot in your sleep. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just restless.” His fingers drummed against the doorframe. “Hey, do you know where Akira is?”

“You don’t remember what today is, do you?” Morgana tilted his head.

“Uh... no?”

“I’ll let it be a surprise then.” Morgana’s ear tilted towards the door. “I’ll let you actually wake up.”

Ryuji blinked in confusion and went into the bathroom. By the time he exited, he could hear voices coming from the kitchen and he assumed Ann and Futaba had let themselves into the apartment again. Throwing on a purple 777 tanktop and a pair of gray sweatpants, he left the bedroom and shuffled his way into the living room. Ryuji paused upon seeing everyone in the kitchen, including someone new with long auburn hair that reached the middle of their back.

“Morning Ryuji!” Akira called out from behind the counter as he made a cup of coffee. “Look who got released.”

“Got... released?”

The person turned around on the barstool to face Ryuji with a weary smile. Ryuji looked over the person with a look of confusion until he focused hard on their eyes.

“Akechi!?”

“Hello.”

The hair isn’t the only part of Akechi that has changed since he went to prison. He seemed to have gotten a bit taller and muscular, his old clothes looking like they were struggling to fit him. Akechi’s eyes shifted around as he waited for a response from Ryuji while Ann started braiding his hair.

“Hey, man. How was, uh, prison?”

“Oddly, not that bad. I was a model prisoner... who appeared to have bodyguards.” He side eyed Akira, who avoided the look to deal with the coffee press. “How have you been?”

“It’s been okay. After you went to prison, I got a lot of people asking me for interviews about... you know.” Ryuji moved to sit down next to him. “It was pretty hectic for a few years, just a lotta people trying to get me to do something. There’s some other shit, but I don’t wanna bore you.”

“You could always tell him later, after he’s settled in.” Akira pushed the cup of coffee towards Akechi.

Ryuji and Akechi simultaneously spoke. “Settled in?”

“Yeah, the guest room-”

“I-I don’t want to be a burden and not to mention, my stuff-” Akechi stopped speaking when Akira waved his hand.

“Ann took all your stuff into storage and your apartment... well.”

“So I’m homeless.”

“The guest room is right there, all ready to be used. Unless you’d like to stay with Haru.”

Akechi glanced over at the scion, who looked at him from over her own cup. Even after Akechi had gone to jail, Haru was never going to fully forgive him, same with Futaba.

“I’ll take you up on your offer.” Akechi was about to take a sip of coffee when he paused. “Oh, and I’d hate to trouble you, but none of my clothes, well, fit me anymore...”

Ann draped herself over his shoulders. “We’re going on a shopping spree after this.”

“I only need enough to get by-”

“I know that. We’ll just be going to a few stores.”

“How many is a few?”

Ann didn’t respond. Akechi sighed and took a sip of coffee. He made a noise of content and took another sip.

“How long has it been?” Futaba asked.

“Years.” Akechi sighed happily. “I’ve missed it.”

The conversation continued, each of the former thieves updated Akechi about their lives over the years. Ryuji slowly tuned them out as his brain drugged up his nightmare. He stared down at the counter for who knows how long until a hand on his shoulder brought him back to the present.

“Ryuji-kun, are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah, sorry about that, Haru.” He looked around, noticing that the others were now gone. “Where did everyone go?”

“We were about to leave for the mall.”

“Oh. I’m comin’ with.”

* * *

“My arms!” Akira whined as he laid on their couch. “I’m going to be sore for weeks!”

Ryuji set the freshly made burgers in the pan and placed the top slightly over it. “You should've learned by now with Ann. She will use you to carry all the bags.”

“Ugh.” Akira groaned. “You know, Akechi, I thought you wanted new clothes.”

“These are new.”

“That’s just your old sweater vest.”

“No, it's not. The colors are inverted.”

“It’s the summer.”

“I’m aware.”

“How are you not dying?”

“Years of resistance.”

Ryuji chuckled under his breath as he pulled out some condiments and other things for the burgers. 

“How have you and Ryuji been?”

“Everything’s been alright. He helps me out with the cafe every now and then.”

Ryuji spoke up. “I basically make everything in there apart from the curry and the coffee.”

“I can make some of that stuff.”

“Oh?” Ryuji looked at the pouting Akira. “So I can sleep in tomorrow and you can handle all the food, right?”

_“Now, let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”_ Akira sank down and hid himself behind the back pillows. “I love you.”

“Uh-huh.” Ryuji flipped the burgers over. “Hey, Akechi. What do you want on your burger?”

“I have no idea. I’ve never had a burger before.”

“What?” Ryuji and Akira looked at him.

“I don’t eat fast food, so I never truly had a burger before.” Akechi looked sheepish as he played with his braid.

“The man runs a food blog and he’s never had a burger.”

“A burger’s not refined enough for him, Akira. He likes his sweets, like Ann.”

“Sweets are good after a long day of work.” Akechi defended himself. “Are you both trying to tell me you’ve never eaten sweets before?”

“We have, just not to yours and Ann’s extent.”

“I’ve seen Ann put away at least five pounds of sweets. Can you do that, Akechi?”

“I’ve downed a gallon of ice cream, does that count?”

“You’ve downed a what?”

“How are you alive after that?”

“It was my cheat day and I was binge watching a couple of movies.”

“How long did it take to bike all of that off?”

“... two weeks.”

“It took Ann three days.” Ryuji pulled the burgers from the pan and placed them on a plate. “Food’s ready.”

They ate on the couch while the news played in the background. Afterwards, Akira retreated off somewhere, leaving Akechi and Ryuji on the couch.

“How have you been since... the trial?”

“Oh. Had to go to therapy after that, been goin’ for a few years. Stopped goin’ like a month ago since some other things came up. It ain’t Maruki’s fault or anythin’, just stuff.” Ryuji glanced towards the hallway. “Actually, uh, I had a nightmare... about the whole Butcher shit.”

“Hmm? What about?”

“Just floatin’ body parts in the pond.” Ryuji shuddered. “But... there was somethin’ different about this nightmare. There were two heads, one had a butterfly tattoo on the back of its neck and the other had a skin discoloration.” He looked at Akechi. “Did you ever see anyone in the pictures who had something like that?”

“... No, I haven’t.” Akechi leaned in. “Was anything different about them?”

“Uh, hands came out and pulled me into the water, but they weren’t, ya know, cut at the wrist. They were cut horizontally and diagonally. Does that mean anythin’?”

“I have no idea, I’d have to ask Sae-san to check out the files. But...”

“But what?”

“It might be possible that you had a premonition.”

“A what?”

“Your brain is warning you about an upcoming event.

“What kind?”

“I have no idea.”

Ryuji shrank down. “H-He ain’t gonna come for me, is he?”

“No, no.” Akechi grabbed his shoulder. “He’s on death row. He has no chance to escape-”

Akira ran into the living room. “Um, Ryuji, Akechi.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes?”

“Sae just called me saying that Hiro Maruyama wants to make a deal. No death row, but life in prison, for the names and locations of the first two people he’s killed.”

_“What...?”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll only tell the one who lived where my victims were buried.”

“I know this isn’t what you imagined when you were released.” Sae spoke as she and Akechi made their way down to the secluded visiting rooms. “You also haven’t had a chance to settle down or even unpack all the boxes from storage. But he asked for us specifically.”

“I’m not thrilled to see the man after all these years.” Akechi tied his hair into a hasty low ponytail. “Not after he threw Ryuji into a panic and made him collapse during the trial.”

“And after we warned the defense attorney that it would happen, yet they still insisted.” 

They reached the room where a guard stood outside, he opened it after getting confirmation from the warden. Hiro Maruyama sat on the other side of the glass, looking smug despite the prison outfit he was in. He had managed to grow a beard in the years he had been in prison.

“Hell-”

“Cut the pleasantries, you know why we’re here.” Sae cut him off.

“My, my, my so rude.” Maruyama’s green eyes slowly moved over to Akechi. “New look, huh? Prison will do that to you.”

Akechi frowned. “How did...”

“I’d figure since, you know, you were an accomplice to Shido. That and your name hasn’t shown up in the news for years. I guess they kept your fate a secret.”

Sae nearly growled. “Maruyama.”

“Fine, fine, I better skip ahead before Niijima reaches through the glass and kills me.” Maruyama cleared his throat. “No death row and in return, I will tell you about my first two victims. But, not to you two specifically.” He smiled and Akechi felt his stomach sink. “I’ll only tell the one who lived where my victims were buried.” 

Akechi slammed his hand down on the table. “Like hell I’d allow you to be alone with Ryuji!”

“How is he, by the way? I heard some shit went down after the trial. I can’t wait to see him again.”

“You-”

“Calm, Akechi.” Sae placed her hand on his shoulder and focused on Maruyama. “You seem confident, how do you know we’ll take the deal?”

“Because the police care too much about reuniting dead ones with their families. It’s pretty easy to predict.”

“Then why didn’t you just ask one of the other detectives?”

“Because they don’t have the history we do. You both spent a year gathering up every last bit of evidence to throw me in jail even after I confessed to everything via a change of heart.” 

“Well, consider your deal rejected.” Akechi said. “Death row is where you’re going to stay and you’ll never torment Ryuji again.”

Maruyama shrugged. “Don’t be surprised when I give the same deal to the police and they accept. Sakamoto’s a man now, he can’t hide from me forever.”

Sae and Akechi glared at him before leaving, Maruyama gave them a cheeky wave goodbye before a guard came and directed him out of the room.

“What do we do now?” Akechi asked once they climbed into Sae’s car. “You and I know both know that any other detective would’ve taken up that deal.”

“Yes, but those detectives don’t know this case like we do.” Sae sighed. “The most we could do to prevent that deal is finding the bodies before anything goes through.”

Akechi grew silent as Sae started the car. His phone went off half way back into the city. He dug it out and unlocked it.

**_K: Hey, pretty boy~_ **

**_G: Hello._ **

**_K: Now that you’re freed from the slammer, you wanna get something to eat?_ **

**_G: I’m sad to say I’m not in the mood._ **

**_K: Oh? Tell me what happened_ **

**_G: Maruyama happened._ **

**_K: I thought the prick was in jail_ **

**_G: He is, but he’s trying to make a deal to get out of death row._ **

**_K: Eh? What was the deal?_ **

**_G: He would give us the first two victim names but he would only give them to Ryuji._ **

**_K: You know, this guy should be lucky to be behind bars. Cause i would actively beat him up_ **

**_G: I’m sure he would appreciate it._ **

**_K: So the only way to prevent the deal, would be to find the bodies_ **

**_G: Correct._ **

**_K: Got any idea on how to do that?_ **

**_G: ...Do you still have that toy boat you were telling me about years back?_ **

**_K: The one with the underwater camera attached to it? Yeah, why?_ **

**_G: That’s how we’ll find the bodies._ **

**_K: Wait, i thought you didn’t know where they were_ **

**_G: Ryuji had a premonition about them, he said he was in the water when he woke up. So I suppose that means, they’re in the water._ **

**_K: Kay, should we do it today?_ **

Akechi looked over at Sae, who drummed her fingers on the steering wheel.

**_G: Yes, I’ll see you at the park._ **

**_K: 10-4, babe. Can’t wait to see you~_ **

**_G: We’re on a mission, not flirting_ **

**_K: Hun, we’re dating, i’m gonna flirt. Since I’m like 10-20 minutes away, should we just meet up now?_ **

“Who are you talking to?”

Akechi jumped at Sae’s voice. “Um, someone I know.”

“If I recall, you hardly ever texted anyone.”

“Things change, Sae-san.”

“...When can I meet them?”

“Sae-san!”

“What? I’m curious as to who you’re texting.”

“Someone I know!”

“So you’re dating them.”

“Sae!”

“That’s not a no.”

“He’s just a friend.”

“So they’re a he?”

Akechi groaned while Sae laughed. “Can you... may you please drop me off at Yoyogi Park?”

“What for?”

“I’m meeting my friend there, we’re going to comb the water.”

Sae side eyed him. “Without help from the police?”

“You know just as well as I that they’ll make it worse.”

* * *

  
  


“Goro! And... Niijima-san.” Kaito’s purple eyes glanced nervously over to the woman.

Akechi glanced from Sae to Kaito and back again. He was tall, with his silver hair slicked back with a curl or two coming loose for their confinement. Kaito was wearing a black vest with a pressed red shirt underneath, black pants, and a dark blue and white striped tie. He juggled the controller to the boat in his hands and cleared his throat. Sae looked at Akechi and raised one of her eyebrows.

“Kaito Urameshi? That’s who you’re dating?”

“I-I never said we were dating.” Akechi stammered.

“You didn’t have to. He said Goro and your body language did the rest.”

“...Please don’t tell Makoto.”

“Why not? She’d want to meet him.”

“She’d ask how we meet.”

“...How did you meet?”

Akechi clammed up and Sae turned her attention back to Kaito.

“Let’s see what's under the water then, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not lie to you
> 
> Kaito came from a discord chat about Akechi having a Booty Call that grew to boyfriend


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sakamoto, I already told you once. Begging never works.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU

_Ryuji sighed as he put the key into the lock and pushed open the door, shutting it close once he ventured inside. He flicked on the lights and paused when the room was still dark._

_“What the...” He fished his phone out of his pocket and turned on the flashlight. “Akira? Morgana?” Ryuji walked further into the room. “Mor-” His foot hit something and he slowly directed the light down. His stomach sank as he stared at it._

_Morgana was dead with a knife lodged all the way through his skull and out the other side. The cat fought hard against whoever he was up against given that his claws were still out and had blood on them. A pool of blood was underneath the feline._

_“Morgana...” Ryuji shakily reaches down for him._

_A muffled sound came from the other side of the room, causing Ryuji to immediately turn the flashlight in that direction. Akira was tied to a chair, his glasses were missing, there was blood dripping down the side of his face, and he was gagged._

_“Aki-” Something slammed into the side of his head, knocking him unconscious._

_When he came to, he was tied to a chair and Akira was pinned to the floor by knives in his hands and arms._

_“Akira-”_

_“Oh, you’re awake.”_

_That voice, the voice that’s been haunting Ryuji for years. The lights flickered on and Maruyama, axe in hand, started walking towards him. Ryuji’s heart rate sped up and he started to hyperventilate._

_“Aw, you look frightened, just like you did on the stand.” Maruyama leaned down and Ryuji moved his back as far as he could. “Oh, don’t worry.” The killer waved the axe infront of his face. “This isn’t for you, this your boyfriend.”_

_“P-please, don’t kill him.” Ryuji begged._

_“Sakamoto, I already told you once. Begging never works.” Maruyama raised the axe and slammed it down on Akira’s neck._

**_“AKIRA!”_ **

* * *

  
  


Ryuji shot up from the couch, mouth open in a silent scream, as his mind fought to come out of that terrible nightmare. He rapidly looked around, he was in their apartment and there was no blood on the floor or Morgana’s dead body. Ryuji scrambled off the couch and ran down the hall to where Akira’s office was. Both him and Morgana turned to look at Ryuji as he came rushing in.

“Ryuji, is something wrong?” Akira had a look of concern on his face as he got up from his chair.

Morgana jumped onto Akira’s shoulder. “You look like something scared you.”

Ryuji’s eye flicked between both of them. There was no knife lodged into Morgana’s head and Akira didn’t have a wound on him, along with his head still being attached. He wrapped them both in a tight hug.

“You’re alive.” He whispered.

“Ryu.” Akira grabbed Ryuji’s face in his hands. “What happened.”

Ryuji told them about the nightmare.

“That’s the second nightmare you’ve had. Should I call Maruki?”

Ryuji shook his head. “I-It’s nothin’.”

“You said to call him if you started having them again.”

“It’s caused by the stress of knowin’ that the guy made a deal.”

“Ryuji...”

“If it happens a third time, then you can call him.”

“Alright.” Akira gave him a soft kiss. “Are you up for going out to eat? Haru called earlier and asked if we wanted to come with her for dinner.”

“What about Akechi?”

“He’s working on something at the moment and said he couldn’t come with.”

Ryuji sighed. “Yeah, some fresh air would be nice.”

* * *

“Sae told me something interesting today.”

Ryuji leaned on Akira’s shoulder and poked at the remainder of his steak.

“What was it, Makoto?”

“Someone was flirting with Akechi today.”

“Oh? Spill all the details.” Ann leaned over the table.

“According to her, they were tall with silver hair and purple eyes. They dressed well and Akechi got along great with them.”

Ann tilted her head. “Was Akechi aware he was being flirted with?”

“Prolly not.” Ryuji stole some of Ann’s cake. “He keeps his feelings closed off.”

“Well, that was in the past. Perhaps he’s long since opened up.” Yusuke responded. “He let Ann braid his hair afterall, he wouldn’t have allowed that before jail.”

“Maybe the person who flirted with him knew he was in jail.” Haru paid for the meal. “Mostly everyone has forgotten about him being famous, so it would’ve have to be that they met before everything happened.”

“I can’t believe we’re making speculations about Crow’s love life.” Futaba took a sip of her soda. “That’s kinda sad.”

“Futaba, I know you’re gonna hack into Akechi’s phone and find out who it is.” Akira shot her a look.

“I’d only do that to you, Akira. I’ve long since changed.”

Ryuji watched as Morgana poked his head out of Akira’s bag. He reached over to Akira’s plate, cut off a piece of his leftover fish and fed it to the cat. Morgana happily took it, purring all the while. Ryuji softly chuckled and scratched him under his chin. Once the waitress had returned with Haru’s card, any remaining food was boxed up and taken with them. They all said goodbye and made plans to meet up for breakfast tomorrow. 

By the time they reached their apartment, Ryuji was ready to collapse . He sluggishly walked inside, kicked off his shoes, and shuffled towards the bedroom. Ryuji paused slightly when he spotted the dark, closed door of Akechi’s room.

“Well, Akechi’s home.”

“Hmm?”

Akira walked up next to him. “His laptop was open and there was a glass of water left on the table. Probably forgot to put them both away before he went to bed.” 

“Hmm.” Ryuji yawned. “I’m gonna go pass the eff out. Goodnight, babe.”

“Goodnight, honey.”

* * *

  
  


“Ryu, can you wake up Akechi and see if he wants to join us for breakfast?”

“Kay!” Ryuji quickly threw on a black and red tank top as he knocked on Akechi’s door. “Yo, Akechi!” He opened the door. “Ake- oh holy shit!”

“Ryuji?” Akira ran up behind him. “What happen- oh.”

There, on the bed and hovering above a shirtless and blushing Akechi, was an equally shirtless guy with messy silver hair and purple eyes. Akechi covered his face while the guy cleared his throat.

“Good morning. I’d normally get up and introduce myself, but...”

Akechi spoke in a meek voice. “May I request you leave the room so my boyfriend and I may get dressed?”

“Request granted.” Akira dragged Ryuji out of the room. “Oh, Haru invited us out for breakfast. Would you and your... boyfriend like to tag along?”

“I’d kill for some breakfast right now, actually.”

“How are you so calm about this!” Akechi screeched. 

“So is that a no?”

“Goro?”

Akechi sighed. “I wouldn’t mind breakfast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you.” He whispered into his ear.

Akechi sighed and rolled his shoulders, eyes boring down into the footage taken from Kaito’s toy boat. If he had to stay up to find any hope of a body being seen, then he would. Behind him, in Akira and Ryuji’s kitchen, Kaito could be heard filling up a glass of water. Akechi pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut, groaning slightly at the small relief he felt.

“Alright, that’s enough for now.” Kaito set the glass down on the table and started to rub at Akechi’s shoulders. “Time to sleep.”

“If I don’t find something, the police will come knocking on their door.”Akechi leaned back into the rubs. “Maruyama will win.”

“We’ll think of something, but you need rest for now.”

“Mmmh.” Akechi rest the back of his head on Kaito’s arms. “You’re right.”

“Thank you.”

“Kaito?”

“Yeah, Go?”

“I want to turn my brain off.”

“I can do that.” Kaito smirked and leaned down, locking his lips with Akechi’s.

Akechi groaned softly and returned it, he turned around on the couch so he could wrap his arms around Kaito’s shoulders. The man chuckled softly and placed his hands on Akechi’s hips, pulling them closer together. Kaito broke away and began to suck at Akechi’s neck, nipping slightly at his skin every few kisses.

“K-Kaito.” He moaned. “N-Not on the couch and not where they could see us.”

“Your room then.” Kaito didn’t let up as his hands wandered to gripping Akechi’s butt.

Akechi quickly moved from the couch, forgoing his laptop and the glass of water, and made his way to his room. Kaito rapidly followed behind and pinned the long haired man to the door as soon as it closed.

* * *

Akechi sank into his bed and clutched his pillow as Kaito sank back into bed with him. The room was cast into darkness apart from the light coming from the window via street light. Kaito’s thumb rubbed the small of Akechi’s back before his arm draped itself over his bare hips. He moved closer and kissed his shoulder.

“I love you.” He whispered into his ear.

Akechi stared forward for a few seconds before turning around to face Kaito. Curious purple eyes stared at him.

“Go-”

“I... love you too.”

Kaito’s eyes widened. “I-”

“I’m sorry I never told you before. It’s long overdue at this point.”

Tears glistened in Kaito’s eyes and Akechi reached forward to wipe them away.

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited to hear that.” Kaito’s voice got soft. “I love you, Goro Akechi.”

“I love you too, Kaito Urameshi.”

Kaito beamed and kissed him deeply. “Again.”

“I love you, Kaito.”

“I love you too, Goro.”

“Can we go to bed already?” Akechi yawned. “I’m tired.”

“Right, sorry.” Kaito gave him one last kiss. “Goodnight.”

* * *

“Good Morning~” Kaito cooed into Akechi’s ear and kissed his neck.

“Morning.” Akechi stretched and wrapped his arms around Kaito’s neck. “Last night was good.”

“I’m glad.” Kaito continued kissing his neck as he rolled them over so that he was hovering above the long haired man. “God, you look beautiful.”

“You flatter me, we both know I look a mess.”

“A hot mess.”

“You’re saying that to get a second round.”

“Is it working?” Kaito smirked.

Akechi raised an eyebrow and smiled. “Maybe.”

Kaito kissed him as voices sounded outside the door. Akechi looked over at it and prayed that Akira nor Ryuji would come barging into the room. Clearly the god they had killed wasn‘t listening as a knock sounded on his door.

“Yo, Akechi!” Ryuji opened the door before Akechi could try and stop him. “Ake- oh holy shit!”

“Ryuji?” Akira ran up behind him. “What happen- oh.”

Kaito’s head whipped over to stare at the pair in the doorway as Akechi covered his face.

Kaito cleared his throat. “Good morning. I’d normally get up and introduce myself, but...”

Akechi spoke in a meek voice. “May I request you leave the room so my boyfriend and I may get dressed?”

“Request granted.” Akira dragged Ryuji out of the room. “Oh, Haru invited us out for breakfast. Would you and your... boyfriend like to tag along?”

“I’d kill for some breakfast right now, actually.”

“How are you so calm about this!” Akechi screeched. 

“So is that a no?”

“Goro?”

Akechi sighed. “I wouldn’t mind breakfast.”

“I’ll call her.” Akira grabbed the doorknob. “Nice to meet you.”

“Same.”

The door closed and Akechi buried his face in the pillow as Kaito sat on the other side of the bed.

“Well, that happened.”

“I didn’t want them to find out...”

“Why?”

“Telling people about my personal life is... a struggle.” Akechi sat up. “You’re the only person I’ve told everything about. And I don’t want them to judge me.”

“Goro.” Kaito placed his hand on Akechi’s hand. “It’ll be okay. If you do announce this to them, it’ll be growth and progress.”

“But...”

“I’ll be right there with you.” Kaito kissed his hand and Akechi felt his fears ease up a bit.

“Thank you.”

* * *

Akechi stared at his coffee while the others bore holes into Kaito. The man had his arm placed on the back of Akechi’s chair and he was content with the stares as he drank his tea.

“What’s your name?” Makoto was the first to ask.

“Kaito Urameshi.”

“Of Urameshi Industries?”

“That would be my father. I don’t work for the company.” Another sip. “I’m a freelance photographer and designer who also works for the police as a crime scene photographer.” 

Ann leaned forward. “How long have you known Akechi?”

“Years.” 

The waitress came by and placed their food on the table.

“Oh, this looks good.” Kaito smiled as he cut into waffles and took a bite. “I know you guys have a lot more questions for me, but I’m starving and the food’s so good. Let’s dig in.” His smile grew brighter as if trying to persuade them.

“What the hell.” Akechi heard Futaba mutter. “His charisma levels are off the charts.”

Akechi cut into his omelet while the other dug into their food. He took a bite and grimaced slightly before reaching for the salt. Kaito looked over at him and Akechi responded without a second thought.

“Needed salt.”

“Lemme try some.”

“It has onion in it, you hate them.”

“Lemme try.”

Akechi shook his head and cut off a piece, he was about to place it on Kaito’s plate when he leaned over and bit it off his fork. A blush formed on Akechi’s face as Kaito swallowed.

“Yeah, you’re right. Needed salt.” The freelancer cut off a piece of his syrup covered waffle and waved it at Akechi. “Trade ya. It’s stuffed with blueberries.”

Akechi took it off his fork the same way Kaito had earlier. “Mmh. It’s good.”

Kaito smiled. “I know.”

“Aw.” Ann’s voice cut in.

Akechi jumped once he remembered they were in the presence of the former thieves. He quickly turned back to his food with a red face.

Futaba leaned towards Kaito. “How did you and Akechi meet?”

“Well-”

Akechi interrupted him. “We meet on a dating site!”

All eyes honed in on him and Akechi fought the urge to sink into his seat.

“You on a dating site?” Akira spoke. “That’s hard to believe.”

“W-Well, it’s true, so believe it.”

“Go.”

Akechi glanced at Kaito.

“Tell them the truth. We’re all adults here.”

Akechi started to wring his hands. “Kaito was my ‘Booty Call.’”

The wheeze that came from Futaba was the only sound to come out of the now silent group.

“Goro Akechi had a Booty Call?”

“Oh my god.”

“You booty call’d a rich guy and still going steady.”

“They do say love comes in many different forms.”

Akechi groaned and buried his face in his hands. “I’ll take the judging comments now.”

“Nothin’ to really judge here, man.” Ryuji shrugged. “You’re happy and clearly in love, like who the eff is gonna judge that?”

Kaito sent Ryuji a finger gun. “My man.”

Ryuji returned it flawlessly with a smile. The conversation switched over to something else and they finished their breakfast. Kaito kissed Akechi before departing as a car pulled up for him. Afterwards, Akira dragged Akechi over to the cafe to begin working. Later that night, Akechi decided to crash at Kaito’s place. He tiredly flung his shoes off and shuffled into the living room to see Kaito passed out on his couch.

On the coffee table, his laptop was open and paused footage was on the screen. Akechi leaned closer to it and his eyes widened. There on the screen was a body, one of the ones Maruyama was talking about. Kaito had found the first one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaito is 100% of Akechi's chill


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sue the police department for emotional distress.”

“So you found the first one?”

_ “Yeah, it was, maybe, six feet away from the shore.” _

“You know, Kaito, you don’t have to do all of this for us.”

_ “Like hell I would leave it to the police, they’d probably take their sweet precious time finding it.” _

Ryuji put out a fresh batch of cookies into one of the display cases while Akira talked to Kaito.

“Are you back at the park?”

_ “Yeah, I’m here with Futaba and Ann. We’re combining the rest of the huge pond right now. We’ll move onto the others after this.” _ There was a rustle on the other end.  _ “Oh, and just a head’s up. A little birdie of mine over at the police department said that the police chief approved of the deal. You guys might get some police stopping by.” _

“What?” Ryuji felt his stomach drop. “Hoshibo actually approved of that?”

_ “There’s a new chief. Hoshibo retired a year or two ago.” _

Ryuji reached for the phone, which Akira handed to him without a word. “I can say no to this, right?”

_ “Hi, Ryuji, and that’s gotta be something Niijima-san could answer.” _ Futaba’s voice sounded from the phone.  _ “What? Could he?” _

“Could I what?”

_ “Sue the police department for emotional distress.” _

Haru decided to walk through the front door of the cafe holding onto Sunny’s leash as she kept the door open for the service dog. Both Akira and Ryuji waved to her.

“I mean, would I even wanna? All those court fees-”

_ “Ryuji.” _ It was Ann, she must’ve snatched the phone from Kaito.  _ “They’re going to end up forcing you into that room with that man! All because some chief wants praise for finding the missing bodies. I know the families get closure, but your mental health comes first. We’re doing what we can on our end. We won’t let them force you into this.” _

“Thanks, Ann.” He smiled softly and bent down to pet Sunny. 

_ “You’re welcome! Now go back to work. Your boss must be giving you the stink eye.” _

Ryuji glanced at Akira and Haru, who laughed slightly at what Ann had said. “I should be tellin’ you the same thin’.”

_ “Hey! I’m off for the season!” _

“Uh-huh.”

_ “We’ll swing by later once we finish up here.” _

“Kay.”

_ “Bye.” _

“See ya.” The call ended and Ryuji handed Akira back his phone. “Ugh, this has been a stressful week.”

Haru smiled. “It’s a Wednesday.”

“Still.” He stretched and popped his back. “I’m gonna check on the cakes. You seen Akechi anywhere?”

“He might be in the kitchen. It is his break.”

“Hmm.” Ryuji went into the kitchen with Sunny following behind him.

He spotted Akechi sitting down at one of the empty counters with a half eaten slice of cake in front of him. He paused and stared wide-eyed at Ryuji.

“I can explain...”

“Nah, it’s cool, man.” Ryuji checked on the cakes and deemed them ready. “I always make a backup because Ann and Futaba worm their ways in here and start munchin’ on everythin’.” He pulled them out and placed them on the counter to cool. “Want milk with that?”

“Um, yes, thank you.”

He poured a glass and handed it to Akechi. “...Can I ask you somethin’?”

“Of course.”

“Why is Kaito helpin’ me out? It ain’t like we’re close or anything. We just met yesterday.”

“He’s helping because I asked him for it.”

“You tell him about me or somethin’?”

Akechi took a drink of milk before speaking. “He was... there at the trial. He saw everything that happened.”

“H-He did?”

“The police told him to record the trial and that’s why he was there.”

“T-There’s a video of it?”

“Yes and no. He told the police that the video got corrupted when the camera fell, but in reality, the video is fine and he destroyed it.”

“Damn and all of that without knowin’ me.”

“Yes.” Akechi looked down at Ryuji’s feet. “Oh, when did you get a dog?”

“Hmm? Oh, Sunny is my service dog. She helps me with my panic attacks.” He bent down to pet the shiba inu. “She was at the vet for a check up and they kept her for a little bit longer to make sure everything was alright.”

“Is she alright?”

“Oh yeah, she’s totally fine.”

Akechi finished the cake and milk before getting up. “Thank you. I should be getting back to work.”

“Good luck, the rush is comin’ soon.” Ryuji chuckled at the groan the long haired man let out.

* * *

Sure enough, after Kaito had warned them, two detectives came walking into the cafe thirty minutes before closing time. Sae looked up from her computer as the walked up to the counter where Akira and Ryuji were talking. Both detectives looked fairly young compared to the more rugged look of the other detectives.

“Ryuji Sakamoto?”

“Yeah?” 

“I’m Detective Akamatsu and this is Detective Shima. We were wondering if-”

“You don’t have sugarcoat it.” Ryuji crossed his arms. “You guys want me to talk to that asshole so he can give you the info you want.”

“So you’ve been told.” Akamatsu cleared his throat. “Then I’ll ask you to accompany us to the jail-”

“How about no?”

“...Excuse me?”

“You heard me, I said no.”

“You do realize what this would mean for the families?”

“I do, but I ain’t gonna put my mental health at risk for that. That man put me in therapy for years.” Ryuji glared at them. “So, no, I ain’t gonna be seein’ him.”

“We already made the deal-”

“Tough shit. Go and take back the deal.”

“Sakamoto-”

“You know, someone already found one of the bodies.” Akira interrupted. “Maybe you guys could go and help instead of trying to get Ryuji to agree.”

“This does not concern you.”

“I think it does.”

“You-”

“That’s enough.” Sae spoke up. “My client said he isn’t going to help you. Pestering him about such a serious issue, one that affects his health, is not going to change his mind. If the police do anything to try and convince him to help you, you will be getting sued for Emotional Distress.”

“Emotional Distress?” Shima raised an eyebrow. “For what? Seeing some guy?”

“If by some guy, you mean the same man that kept Sakamoto imprisoned for days, tortured him, nearly killed him.” Sae stood up. “Caused him to have a mental breakdown on the stand that sent him to therapy for years. Then yes, some guy.” She crossed her arms. “Exactly how much of this case do you know?”

“...”

“Clearly not enough from the silence. Do us a favor and go read up on it.”

Akira smiled. “I’d like to ask that you leave my cafe, please.”

The detectives looked at one another before leaving the cafe with a glare and muttering. Ryuji visually deflated and groaned as he leaned against the counter.

“I doubt they’ll be gone long.” Sae looked at Ryuji. “Thank you for calling me.”

“Thanks for being Ryuji’s lawyer.”

“Call me if they come back. I would love to give the department it's just dues.” She closed her laptop, waved goodbye, and left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll give you my respect once you’ve earned it. But since that’s never going to happen, I’m more than happy to call you bottom feeder scum.”

“Nothing in the second pond, so we have to hope that the third one holds the other body.”

“Did you double check the first?”

Kaito detached the camera from the small boat. “Double and triple checked, Go.”

Akechi fiddled with his pony tail as he glanced around the park as it was lit by the sunset. He pulled off his sunglasses and rubbed at his eyes.

“Tired?”

“I suppose.” He put them back on. “Ann and I have been looking at footage all day.”

“If you were tired, you should’ve left them. You didn’t have to wait for me.” Kaito placed the bag over his shoulder. 

“I-” Akechi cut himself off with a yawn. “I wanted to wait for you.”

“Aw.” Kaito kissed his cheek. “Goro’s out here getting all mushy.”

“It’s only because I’m tired. I’m not thinking straight.”

“That’s because you’re not straight.”

Akechi shook his head and rolled his eyes while Kaito laughed.

“Urameshi!”

“Oh? That doesn’t sound good.” Kaito and Akechi turned to face a steaming Shima. “Oh goody, i didn’t know it was fuck o’ clock.”

“Urameshi.” Shima growled. “Where do you get off telling civilians about our plans?”

“Civilian? Oh. You mean telling Sakamoto about how you guys were trying to drag him back into his worst nightmare?.” Kaito crossed his arms. “All I did was give him a heads up, because ya know, he has a right to know.”

“And why was Niijima there?”

“Her? I had nothing to do with that. His friend suggested he get himself a lawyer.” Kaito dragged his hands through his hair. “Cause the police can be  **_very_ ** persistent with matters like this and they just can’t seem to take no for an answer.” 

“You had no right.” Shima narrowed his eyes. “Their families deserve-”

“Oh, quit the bullshit. Everyone in the precinct knows that you and Akamatsu to further your careers. And the fact that the chief just gave you both the go ahead for this also proves how much you don’t care about the repercussions of your actions. If Hoshibo hadn’t retired, he wouldn’t allow either of you to drag Sakamoto through hell.”

“Watch your mouth, Urameshi.” Shima jabbed a finger into Kaito’s chest. “I’m a higher rank than you. Respect those of higher rank.”

“I’ll give you my respect once you’ve earned it. But since that’s never going to happen, I’m more than happy to call you bottom feeder scum.”

“You’re interfering with-”

“I’m helping, which is way more than I can say you or Akamatsu ever did. You both just take credit for others' work and get the praise for it.” Kaito got up in Shima’s face. “Others might be scared of you, but not me. Cause I know what’s under that mask you wear.” He grabbed Akechi’s hand. “Now, if you excuse me. He and I were just leaving to go get dinner.”

Akechi followed Kaito towards the exit.

“Urameshi! If you leave, I’ll have your job for this!”

“Good! Take it! Infact, I’ll make it goddamn easier on you. I’ll quit myself! Now you won’t have to do paper work. Oh who am I kidding, you’ll pass it onto someone else.”

“Urameshi!”

Kaito flipped him off and walked towards where his driver was waiting for him. They got in the car and he told the driver where to go. Akechi looked at Kaito as he sank into the seat with a groan.

“I need a fucking drink after dealing with that guy.”

“So.” Akechi played with his hands. “I wasn’t going to say this in front of him, but, that was hot.”

“Oh? You like it when I stick it to the man?”

Akechi smiled. “Maybe.”

Kaito leaned into Akechi’s space. “Tell me more.”

“If I did, you’d just jump me here in the car and I don’t wish to scar the driver.”

“Mmm, you’re right.” 

Akechi pushed Kaito’s face away. “Go back to your seat, Casanova.” 

“Can I even be called that? I don’t seduce women, they’re not my type.”

“Then what is your type?”

“You.”

Akechi chuckled. “If you get any smoother, you’ll be sliding all over the place.”

“Oh.” Kaito draped his arm over Akechi’s shoulder. “I can get smoother.”

“Save it for home.”

“Boo.”

* * *

Akechi poked at the pancakes in the pan, checking to make sure they weren’t burnt before adding them to the second plate. He checked the toast and eggs before doing the same. Good, everything was fine and all it took was three attempts. He turned to get Kaito, only to pause when he spotted the man leaning against the counter top.

“Ooo, breakfast made by my fine ass boyfriend.”

“I figured I’d let you sleep in after yesterday.”

“So sweet.” Kaito purred, causing Akechi to blush.

“Just eat your breakfast.”

Before Kaito could speak, his phone went off. 

“Oh fun.” Kaito dug into his pocket and answered it. “Hello? Oh, chief, good morning.”

Akechi placed the plate in front of him and sent him a concerned look.

“Can I ask why the morning call? Shima? Oh, yeah. I did say all of that to him. Yes, I meant every word.” Kaito’s fingers drummed on the marble counter. “I’m fired? Well, it was only a matter of time, sir. I was doing this to further my photography skills. I do want you to know that firing me won’t stop me from finding the last body. Oh, that’s right, I didn’t tell you yet. I found the first one and sent the info off to the correct people. Why not Akamatsu? Simple, he would’ve taken all the credit for it and taken complete control of everything.”

Kaito cut up part of his pancake after dumping a load of syrup on it. “Listen, chief, I get why you signed off on everything, but you shouldn’t have. If I had help with this thing, this could’ve been done way earlier. Yes, I know I’m not part of this whole thing. How did I get roped into it?” Kaito glanced at Akechi, who shook his head. “It was a request from someone I hold near and dear to me. Goodbye for now.” He ended the call and shoved the pancake into his mouth.

“You’re not upset about getting fired?”

“Goro, babe, I’m rich. I only really took it to further my photography skills like I said. But I am upset that I’ve been fired from the place where we first met.”

“We met at a crime scene. You took a picture of my butt.”

“And it’s gotten way thicker than it was back then.”

“Kaito!”

“Love you!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji peered into the camera feed and saw bones floating in the water. “Holy shit, you actually did it.”

“Ryuji, if this is uncomfortable for you, you don’t have to help out.”

Ryuji shook his head and glanced over at the divers fishing the body out of the water. “I feel like I gotta be here. I mean, if it wasn’t for my dream, they wouldn’t have gotten found.” He directed his attention back to where Kaito was putting the boat in the last pond. “What about you, man? All these cops around and people, someone could recognize you.”

Akechi pushes his shades closer to his face and readjusted his ponytail. “It’ll be worth it in the end.”

“If it does happen, Kaito will prolly throw himself in as a distraction.” 

Akechi gave a small chuckle. “You’d be correct in that assumption. Although, I do kind of miss the attention.”

“Ain’t Kaito givin’ you enough attention as it is?” Ryuji nudged him and wiggled his eyebrow.

Akechi looked away and cleared his throat, trying to fight down the blush appearing on his face.

“You two having a nice talk?” Kaito approached them, sat down on the bench, and pulled out the controller. 

“Yeah. Hey, Kaito.”

“Yeah-huh?”

“Got any plans for after this?” Ryuji tilted his head. “Akechi kinda told us about your job.”

“Well, I got something to fall back on. So, you don’t gotta worry about me. For now, let’s worry about you. Kay?”

“Kay.”

“How nice.” Akechi tapped away at the laptop and brought up the camera footage.

Ryuji nudged him again, followed by Kaito, which made Akechi give a small laugh. Ryuji watched as the pair relayed messages to each other and directed the boat where it needed to go. He knew Akechi had changed, but he didn’t think it’d be that much of a change. The man was happy and the thought brought a smile to his face.

“Ryuji.”

“Yo?”

“What’s...” Akechi’s fingers lightly tapped on the keyboard as he tried to piece together his thoughts. “What’s new with Akira and you? Other than the whole, you know.”

“Oh. Nothin’ much. Although, Akita and I are pretty sure Morgana has a girlfriend or somethin’ cause he keeps sneakin’ off.”

“He finally got over Ann?”

“Yeah, only took a few years and her marryin’ Shiho to do it.”

“Have you met his cat girlfriend?”

“No, but he always comes home actin’ all goofy. Eventually, we’ll see her.”

“He’ll probably be acting smug about it when he does.”

Ryuji chuckled. “You’d be right about that.”

Sunny yawned loudly from her spot next to Ryuji’s leg. He leaned down and gave her a small pat on the head. 

“Wait, wait. Kaito, back up the boat a little bit.”

“See something?”

“Yes.”

Ryuji peered into the camera feed and saw bones floating in the water. “Holy shit, you actually did it.”

“Hell yeah.” Kaito laughed and pulled Akechi into a tight side hug. “We actually did it.”

“Congrats, Urameshi. Saved us the trouble of doing actual work.”

Ryuji felt his stomach sink as he whipped around to see the detectives from the other day standing behind them.

“Odd, I didn’t call for a pair of assholes. What are you doing here?”

“The chief told us to come down and finish up the rest of your case. The case which you were taken off of, by the way.” Akamatsu crossed his arms.

“And fired from.” Shima added.

“Oh, look at you two. Acting like a pair of big shots.” Kaito responded. “For your info, I’m here as a civilian and I just happen to be here with my friends. And we just happened to be up here with a boat and a camera, we also just happened to find a body.” He pulled out his phone. “And I was just about to call it in too.”

“Even if you did call it in, the tip could get lost in translation.”

“Or just lost.”

Akechi spoke up. “We give you the information and you would rather toss it than check up on it? I assume it’s because both of you would rather take the credit for the find over Kaito.” He crossed his arms. “And would rather keep following through with the deal you both made to Maruyama.”

The detectives said nothing. 

Ryuji’s fist tightened around Sunny’s leash. “You effers can’t be serious. All of this shit gets handed to you two and instead of doin’ the right thing with it. You decide to fuck with my life.”

“Speaking of, we need to talk to you, Sakamoto.”

“Fuck you, talk to my lawyer.”

A glaring match started between Ryuji and the detectives only for it to break as a new voice spoke.

“Kaito, is something wrong?”

Kaito smiled as he peered past the men and at the newcomer. “Yes, Captain. Akamatsu and Shima were just going to help with what I texted you, but they both seem pretty adamant about not getting into the water.”

“Oh really?” 

Shima and Akamatsu stood up straight and quickly turned to face “Captain.” Ryuji looked past them and saw a short woman, around his mother’s height, with straight black hair and a diving suit on.

“C-Captain.”

“Don’t captain me. Get your asses in the water.”

“Yes ma’am!” Both of them fled down to where the dive team was.

Kaito smiled. “Thank you.”

“I should be thanking you for this info.” Captain clapped him on the shoulder. “See ya around.”

“Bye.” Kaito gathered up his things and left with Akechi and Ryuji.

Ryuji glanced behind him before looking at the purple eyed man. “Who was she?”

“A very scary woman I made friends with.” Kaito shuddered.

Akechi chimed in. “We should tell the others about this, now that everything's wrapped up.”

“Oh yeah! We could totally have a party! Somethin to celebrate this victory.” Ryuji smiled.

“Another chapter on this crazy life closed, eh?”

“Yeah. But I get the feelin’ there’s gonna be more in the future.” Ryuji sighed slightly and looked up at the sky. “But I guess that’s just life. At least I got people I love to help me out with it, huh?”

“Yep. You’re a lucky man.” Kaito smiled and pulled Akechi close to him. “Infact, everyone who ever met you is lucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the Finale~


	8. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Damn, Kaito, now I feel like I’m copying you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the Finale~

Cheers echoed all around as the former thieves raised their glasses up in celebration. The cafe had closed early once Akira had heard the news, food had been made and ordered, and night had quickly approached during the festivities. 

“We won the war and the battle!” Ann cheered. “I just wish we could’ve seen the look on Maruyama’s face when you told him, Akechi.”

Akechi smiled behind his drink as he thought back to the jail.

* * *

_ “Come to reconsider?” As always, Maruyama looked smug behind the glass partition. “Very happy to burst your bubble, but it’s too late now.” _

_ “Oh, this has nothing to do with the deal.” Akechi strolled forward with a smile. “This has to do with the bodies we found.” _

_ “Bodies?” Maruyama’s smile fell and he sat up straight. “You’re bluffing.” _

_ “He’s not.” Sae stood next to him and opened up a file she had with her. “Aguni Harui, the woman with the skin discoloration, and Alexander Jones, the man with the butterfly tattoo on the back of their neck.” _

_ “There’s no way you found them in such a short time!” Maruyama stood up quickly, knocking his chair back in the process. “You had a whole park to search!” _

_ Akechi smirked. “You have Ryuji to thank for that. Once again, that man causes your downfall. For the second time in your life, you can’t get away with your, forgive me for my words, bullshit.” He turned around and made his way back towards the exit. “You’ll die here, Maruyama, and Ryuji along with several others, will have front row seats to it. Enjoy what reminder of your time you have left.” _

_ Sae followed him out while Maruyama screamed after him. “Akechi! Niijima! You get back here!” _

* * *

“I will tell you this.” Akechi took a sip of his drink. “The realization on his face was priceless. He’s no longer capable of being smug.”

“Maybe you can tell Yusuke what he looked like so we can get an artist rendition.” Haru said. “Make everything ugly but keep the face the same.”

“I second that.” Futaba held up her drink.

“Third.” Makoto did the same.

“I regret to inform you that it is impossible for me to make anything ugly.” Yusuke responded after he plucked a fully cooked piece of chicken from the yakiniku. “That would physically wound me.”

Laughter echoed throughout the table, Akechi tried hiding his laughter behind his piece of squid. He paused before eating it and directed his attention towards Kaito, who was staring deeply at him.

“Is there-”

“Goro.” There was a serious but loving tone in his voice which made Akechi sit up straight, but also direct everyone’s attention on them.

“Y-yes?”

“I’m proud of how much growth I’ve seen in you over the years. You’re no longer that angsty and closed off young adult I met years back. Instead, I see someone whose open, but still has parts of him closed. Which is fine, because you’re still growing, still changing. And I’m very glad to be a part of your journey. “He reached into his pocket as he got up out of his chair. “And I hope,” Kaito got down on one knee, making Akechi choke and gasps sounding off from the others. “That I get to see the rest of it.” He opened the small, black box revealing a platinum colored engagement ring. “Will you marry me?”

Akechi covered his mouth and his eyes flicked from the ring to Kaito’s face and back to the ring.

“H-Holy shit.” Ryuji muttered.

Akechi was speechless before tears started appearing in his eyes. They fell before he had time to wipe them away or cover his face.

“Oh?”

“Oh no, Akechi.”

Kaito got to his feet quickly and before he got an apology off, Akechi spoke.

“T-They’re happy tears.” He sniffed and hugged Kaito. “Yes. I will marry you.”

The former thieves cheered as Kaito kissed him and placed the ring on his finger. Akechi smiled and wiped away his tears. Akira let out a low whistle.

“Damn, Kaito, now I feel like I’m copying you.”

“Huh?”

“Eh?”

Akira reached into his pocket and pushed the box towards Ryuji. “I was going to ask Ryuji to marry me.” He opened it, revealing a red gold engagement ring. 

“F-For real?” Ryuji squeaked out.

“All real.”

“Hell yeah.” Ryuji laughed and rubbed at his own tears. “I’ll marry the shit out of you.

“This turned into an engagement party.” Ann noted.

“That means we get two parties!” Futaba shouted. “We should party at Kaito’s place!”

“I’m not opposed to it. Goro?”

Akechi nodded, eyes never leaving the ring.

_ What a journey it has been. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> I drew their rings!
> 
> Thank you for all those who read this!

**Author's Note:**

> If you see this fic anywhere but AO3, it's been reposted without my consent


End file.
